


I know what you need

by GinaVlogt



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sex, Top Stephen Strange, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, surgeon Stephen strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt
Summary: AU: Female Tony (Anthonia) Stark and Stephen Strange are married and have normal jobs. Tony delivers her husband food and coffee and it gets spicy in an on-call room.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	I know what you need

Her heels clicked against the polished floor of the hospital's hallways. She hold the coffee cup in her hand close to her in case she bumped into someone, even tho most visitors were already gone. Finally Tony saw the familiar counter where the nurse worked and smiled at her.  
"Hi, I'm searching for Stephen Strange."  
The nurse tilted her head slightly and smiled friendly, "Is it about something specific? He just had a long operation behind him and is resting now."  
Tony chuckled softly before answering, "He's my husband, I wanted to bring him some food and coffee.", as proof she lifted her other hand where she grabbed onto a paper bag with bagels.  
The nurse smirked, "You're very lucky. Oh my God...! I didn't mean...I would never! I'm sorry Miss, that wasn't a offence!", her face went red and she looked down apologetic.  
"None taken, Sweetheart. I hear this a lot.", she smiled, "But could you tell me where he is now?"  
A loud tapping on the keyboard, followed by an answer, "Probably in the on-call room on the third floor as much as I can say." Anthonia thanked her and made her way to the elevators to change floors. 

Stephen laid on top off the blankets, still wearing his operation clothes. He didn't bother getting changed, he was too exhausted for that. The spare light shining into the room, reflecting off the small cupboard and the bed he was laying on. The on-call rooms were small, but they gave privacy. Which was something Stephen very much appreciated. Until someone knocked on the door.  
"I'm not working right now, find Dr. Herman!", he shouted grumpily.  
The door opened and Anthonia stepped inside, "Too bad Dr. Herman will get these delicious bagels then." She shook the paper bag.  
Stephen sat straight up and smiled widely, all the exhaustion forgotten already "Darling, what you're doing here?"  
Tony smirked and closed the door, she dropped her blazer onto one of the chairs, and placed the coffee and the food on top of the table, "Making sure you don't die of starvation.", she answered jokingly. "Rough day, huh?"  
The surgeon nodded while rubbing his eyes, then he took a moment to eye up his wife. She probably came from a meeting since she was wearing a wine red tight dress (Stephen could never remember what they were called), black elegant heels, her hair in an messy but pretty updo with some streaks hanging out and the necklace he gifted her to valentines day last week. All in all; He could never get enough of perfect she was. From her thin body (Which she didn't like somehow), to her small breast and her narrow neck. She was so perfect, but she wouldn't ever agree with him on that.  
"Are you done with staring? Your coffee get's cold." Tony smiled cheekily at him.  
"I don't care about the stupid coffee, come here, Beautiful." Stephen put his hands on her hips and pulled her with her legs spread onto his lap. Her dress was slipping upwards due to the fabric loosing support on her legs.  
Anthonia tried to cover up again a bit, but it was kinda useless at this point, her cheeks blushed softly, "The dress wasn't made for this."  
Her husband kissed her jaw line while whispering near her ear, "How about you remove it completely?"  
She hiccuped bashfully, "Stephen Strange, we can't have sex...here! Everyone could hear or come in!"  
Stephen tried to hide his grin, "You always say that", his hand traveled between her legs, rubbing her folds through her thin lace panties, "but then you get wet so quickly, and practically beg me to do it to you, Baby."  
With a small squealing noise she holds her breath, hating how quickly the heat in her lower body build up, practically feeling how her pussy betrayed her will by getting soaking wet, "T-That's not true!", she complained quietly.  
"It is and you know it. Your body gives you away. I'm a surgeon, I should know.", he grinned dirty, while pushing her soaked pantie to the side, before thrusting two fingers easily into her wet hole. She gasped and rewarded Stephen's action with a small moan, while clinging to his shoulders.  
"That's it Babygirl." He moved his fingers in and out of her, also using his thumb to massage her slightly swollen clit, that was always driving her crazy. Tony panted against Stephens shoulder, trying to be reasonable that someone could really catch them, but again her body betrayed her brain and instead of arguing her hip automatically pushed down onto Stephen's thrusting fingers. Her breaths were getting quicker now, and her legs started shaking, she did bite into her husbands collar to not make too much noise while she came with shaking moans and gasps.  
He kissed her foreheads, giving her a few minutes to relax, while lovingly stroking her hip, her stomach and her breast. Her hard nipples were peaking up underneath her dress, so she wasn't wearing a bra. Stephen used that opportunity to tease them through the fabric, making his wife shiver.  
After that he helped her stand up und unzipped her dress, pushing it down to the floor and kicking it away after she stepped out of it.  
He kneeled down behind her, kissing her round soft ass before giving it a lovely slap which made Anthonia jump. Stephen watched the mark of his hand appear and removed her panties.  
He pushed at her lower back and she knew exactly what to do. She quickly leaned forward, planting her breasts onto the desk, her gaze meeting the cup of coffee she brought here. With her back arched this way her pussy was puffing out deliciously and he took no time pushing his tongue between the wet folds, tasting the sweetness of his beloved. He licked and sucked in every single spot, making Tony a shivering, babbling mess. Her hands clenched to fists, her hairstyle falling apart and her makeup smearing from the sweat. As she was close to coming again, Stephen abruptly stopped and mumbled in a hoarse voice, "Is this something you would've given Dr. Herman too?"  
Anthonia looked back over her shoulder, disbelief in her eyes, "Wha...Are you fucking serious? Of course not!"  
"Relax, I'm just messing with you.", he snickered.  
"I hate you asshole.", she snorted grumpily.  
"Love you too Darling.", he answered while caressing her wet middle with his hand, making her shiver again, "I know you would never present yourself to someone else like this. All wet and horny, ready to get fucked good."  
"Stephen, I swear to god-"  
"Letting someone take you apart until you can't breathe and can't properly think anymore...", Stephen petted her butt while speaking.  
"Do it already!", she wiggled impatiently.  
"Do what?", the deepness in his voice made her squeal.  
"Please, fuck me! Please!"  
He smiled, "Good girl.", undoing the strings on his pants and pulling it down, getting his hard cock out of his hiding, and stroking it. "We won't need lube, you're already wet enough for that part.", he poked her side, making her squeak, "Stop messing around Stephen! You made me horny, now take care of it!" She pouted and reached back to pinch his leg. He yelped, "Hey, watch it!"  
Tony started laughing uncontrollably as Stephen started tickling her sides, "Noo you Bastard!" She kicked and fidgeted around, pushing herself with her back against her lover. Stephen stopped smiling widely, he turned his wifes head and kissed her lovingly, stroking down her stomach and over her leg. After trading a few kisses, he pushed her over to the bed, placing her on all fours and kneeling behind her and leaning over her, his mouth close to her ear before he whispered, "You're so beautiful and perfect Tony." She answered with a delighted noise and smiled widely, before moaning out loud because Stephen pushed into her with a strong thrust. With a few more thrusts of his hip he sank completely into his wife and admired the view a few seconds, before starting to fuck her in a rather harsh pace.  
Anthonia clawed into the bedsheets and moaned her husbands name over and over again, surely the people outside would know by now, but she couldn't care less. Stephen moaned just as loud, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back, making her loose a horny gasp. "Y-yes, please fuck me harder...D-Daddy~"  
He looked slightly startled, she never uses this name outside of their home, but he gave in immediately, "Of course Baby, how could I ignore your pretty begging?"  
Stephen slammed his hips harder against the back of Tony, their skin making loud slapping noises, while Tony's eyes were rolling up, her vision getting blurry from tears and sometimes making her see stars, her lips opened in a hoarse scream.  
Her husband quickly taking action and covering her mouth with his hand, while fucking harder into her every second. "Be a good girl. Behave.", he rasped. She whimpered loudly against his warm hand, having her orgasm while he kept fucking her and she was close to passing out. Stephen noticed her going limp and stopped to turn them around. He layed down and pulled Tony on top of him, massaging her breasts and sucking on the hardened nipples. "D-Daddy I can't- Ngh-", she threw her head back, every touch feeling like too much and making her skin tingle.  
Stephen guided her pussy back on his cock, holding her by the hip and thrusted upwards. Sometimes pulling out to tease her, which made her squirt a bit every time, her face getting red from the embarrassment. "Fuck Baby, I'm gonna come soon.", he noted with a husky voice.  
Tony smiled, fucked out, "Come inside me Daddy." She kissed him while he came inside of his wife.

They relaxed in the on-call room bed, the blanket barely covering them, eating bagels and snickering.  
"You're amazing Baby, always so well behaved.", Stephen grinned and stroked Tony's cheek lovingly.  
"You just say that for another round!", she slapped his hand away and kissed his biceps, "But I'm tired and wanna go home."  
"Yeah me too Babygirl.", he petted her back and yawned loudly.  
"Let's call a cab and get ouf of here, maybe grab some asian food on the way?"  
"Mhh that sounds delightful, my hands really need a pause from everything."  
"You're old."  
"You're sexy."  
"I know."  
"I love you Anthonia."  
"I love you too, Stephen."


End file.
